ANYCLUB!
by lovesjak
Summary: Haruno Sakura who is working for a club, has lost her job because her club is being demolished for a PC ROOM. However, she soon finds Anyclub, with the help of Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. UNDERGOING EXSTENSIVE CHANGES, PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER. PREQUEL COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

"Any Club

Chapter 1: New life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! This is my first fanfic so as they say in Korea, "Jal butak dirreem nee da!" Oh yeah! I might not have the best grammar.

"Well, that's the end of that."

Who was she and who was that? She was Haruno Sakura, a girl with a great body and kick ass looks. Her hair was the color of cherry blossoms. Her eyes were an emerald green. Her lips...once you looked at them, you were lost forever. That was her job as a club girl. She would always come home from college, do her homework, and get ready for her club job. However, her former club was being demolished-to be turned into a PC Room.

"Oh well. I might as well go to the arcade and play some DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)"

At the Para Para Arcade...

"Well here is the DDR machine. I'll just play for a few minutes at extreme level..."

Song: Kissy Kissy by Smile.dk and Future Girls

A few minutes later...

A crowd had gathered around Sakura. She didn't really pay attention though. She was too immersed in her game.

_Kissy Kissy makes me happy_

_Honey Honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy come along with me_

_Kissy kissy makes me happy_

_Honey Honey sweet as candy_

_Kissy kissy love is where with you my sugar be_

_Na na na_

_Tell me what your secret is_

_Na na na_

_Won't you let me know_

_Na na na_

_Nothing makes me feel like this_

_Na na na_

_Cause you're my favorite kiss..._

Sakura finished with a beautiful 360 degree flip.

Eveyone around her was like OO. She looked up and saw that she had a perfect score. 'As usual,' she thought.

She walked off the DDR machine. Then she was cornered by three girls.

One of the girls gave out her hand. She had blonde hair and cerulean eyes.

She said, "Hi my name is Ino! I work at a bar that is about to open! It's called Anyclub

(after Lee Hyo Lee's famous song with Kwon Sang Woo). Judging by your dance skills, you work at a club as well don't you?

"Worked," said Sakura. "It's being demolished for a PC Room."

"That must suck," said another girl. She had chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair. She gave a warm smile. "Hi! My name is Tenten."

"Well my name is Sakura," said Sakura. "Do you know if I can work at your club?"

"Tsu-tsu-nade sama will prob-ably agree wi-ith yo-ur dan-cing skills," stuttered a girl. Her dark purple hair and white eyes were soft. She did not look like the kind to work at a bar.

"Oh yeah. This is Hinata! She might look shy but when you get her to a club with music, boy is she loud," said Tenten. She and Ino laughed.

"Anyways," said Ino, "We'll take you to our manager, Tsunade."

"Let's go," exclaimed Tenten.


	2. meeting!

Hey everyone! thanx 4 ur reviews and support! sry 4 the pplz that don't like my parings! plz pass the word on about my fic! komabsibneeda!

Chapter Two: The Club

The club was actually nearly finished. It had a look that wasn't so bar-like but not too innocent either. Three guys were waiting outside. One had white eyeslike Hinata and long dark brown hair. Another had blonde hair and cerulean eyes complete with a warm smile. The last had a lazy expression and shortblack hair in a ponytail with silver earrings.

"Where were you guys," asked the guy with white eyes like Hinata.

"Hina-chan I missed you," exclaimed the blonde as he softly kissed Hinata.

"Ino, how could you leave me with these annoying people," moaned the boy with the ponytail.

Ino giggled. She said, "Oh yeah! Sakura, this is Neji (while pointing at the guy who resembled Hinata). That's Naruto (while pointing to the blonde). And this is Shikamaru," while kissing him on the cheek. "Guys this is Sakura," she said pointing at the pink haired girl."

"Hey," everyone said.

"Guys Tsunade sama said she needs you," said a raven haired boy. "She wants you to-who the hell are you? He was pointing at Sakura.

"Oh Come on Sasuke! She's a girl that has the best dancing skills I've ever seen in my whole crappy life, exclaimed Hinata"

'Major mood swing' thought the group.

"We'll have to test you," said Sasuke while his eyes narrowed.

"Fine," replied Sakura.

Turn on Sean Paul's "We Be Burnin'"

_Just give me the deeds and we be clubbin now (clubbin now)_

_Yah la meng qu please and we be tuggin now (tuggin now)_

_Sippin Hennesy and we be bubblin yow (bubblin' yow)_

_Set your mind at ease we got to take it slow..._

(And so on!)

In the end everyone was very, very impressed. It turns out that the boss, Tsunade, had come out to see what was the commotion and had watched Sakura dance.

Sasuke grudgingly admitted, "You're OK."

"OK? Sasuke, you've got to be kidding! That was awesome," exclaimed Naruto.

"I agree," said a voice. "Welcome to the club! My name is Tsunade."

Sakura turned to see the boss. She saw a woman who looked about 30 with blonde hair, light brown eyes, and rosebud color lips. 'That does not look like a boss,' thought Sakura.

"Well, now that you're in Sakura, could you tell us where you're going to for college," asked Ino.

"I'm going to Yonsei College," (_Note: This is a REAL college! It's in Korea. My math tutor goes there!)_ said Sakura.

"We are too! Why don't we meet at the Boardgame Cafe (_Note: This is a REAL place as well!_)? It's a quirky place where people play board games while they enjoy a snack but we could just talk," suggested Tenten.

"Fine with me," replied Sakura.

"Let's go home for the day," suggested Neji.

"Yeah. I'm tired," yawned Naruto.


	3. boardgame cafe part 1

Thanks for all of the comments and support! Remember to spread the news! oh yeah! I forgot to tell you since I'm in Korea, I'll be posting using our time!

Chapter 3: Meeting alone

"Oh. I'm early," said Sasuke.

"So you've come before scheduled as well," asked a voice.

Sasuke spun around. Standing in front of him with a serious expression was Sakura. Her lips were coated with sparkly lip balm. She wore a black shirt that had sleeves that went to about her elbow. On top of the shirt was an off white plain vest that had lace only towards the inside. She was wearing a jean skirt and had her hair up in a stylish ponytail. She was also wearing a pale pink scarf. There were silver bangle bracelets on each arm. She had 5 ear piercings, two on one ear and three on the other. She had long brown boots that stuck to her legs. Lastly, she had a black Gucci backpack.

'Wow she looks cute,' thought Sasuke. 'Wait, did I just say that?'

Sakura studied Sasuke. He had his hair just like yesterday. He had a diamond piercing on his right ear. He had a plain white t-shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and was kind of formal as well. His jeans had rips in just the right places. He was wearing black short converse.

'Ooooh...HOT,' thought Sakura. 'Wait I'm not supposed to be thinking about this!'

"Let's go grab a table," suggested Sakura.

"Fine," said Sasuke.

As soon as the two sat down, Ino and the lot came in. Ino was wearing a thin white Abercrombie t-shirt, a dark blue pair of seven jeans and brown converse with her silver big hoops and Hermes bag. Shikamaru had his ponytail, ear piercings and was wearing a green sleeveless top and army style pants complete with dark brown boots. Tenten was wearing a pair of Levi's jeans, a crème colored wrap around shirt, black pumas, and a tan Diesel bag. Neil wore a white sleeveless, a black formal top that was not buttoned, faded jeans (not powder blue though!), and Black Air Jordans. Hinata was wearing a white formal shirt, a black knit vest on top, a black knee length skirt, EXR boots, and had a Chanel bag. Lastly, Naruto wore a white sleeveless top, an orange exercise jacket, black long pants (not formal!), and white and navy Nikes.

"Hi you-OMG," Ino exclaimed.

"What," demanded the early birds in unison.

"You look so good together," she replied.

"Ino we're only sitting next to each other cause we were both early and the waiter guy left this dumb palm tree decoration to take up space," explained Sakura.

"Oh, said Ino. Then,"Tenten can you...?"

"Sure replied Tenten. With that, Tenten and Neji simply lifted up the tree as if it were made of air and set it on the floor.

"Seriously Sakura! You and Sasuke should go out," gushed Ino.

"Yeah you would save Sasuke from his girl problems as well," agreed Neji.

"Oh so you were the person that all the girls were after this morning," remarked Sakura.

"Yes but Sakura you have your share of fan boys as well," softly replied Hinata.

"True," replied Sakura. "Anyways, what are we planning," she asked.

"Well," Hinata gently whispered, "We have to decide the music, the costumes, the designing, and how we will advertise our club."

Sakura sighed. I wish we could just post signs on the college campus," she said.

"Or we could just use you and Sasuke," Ino said.

"How," asked Sasuke. His eyebrow had risen up.

"Well you could just tell your fans about it and tell them to spread the word," said Ino.

"OK then that's decided," said Neji.

At this statement, Sakura and Sasuke both gave an icy glare to Neji but knew they were defeated.

Hinata stuttered, "I-i-i-i-ino do-o-o-o y-o-o-u h-h-a-a-a-v-v-e i-i-i-t-t-t?"

"But of course," she replied and swept out a beautiful blue print.

Then she said, "We need a note taker."

"I'll do it," said Sakura. She reached into her book bag and got out a mini Apple laptop. She turned it on and said, "OK."


	4. boardgame cafe part 2

(3 hours later...)

After some very huge fights and disagreements, Sakura finally read off her notes.

Music- Temperature (Sean Paul)

We Be Burnin' (Sean Paul)

When You Gonna Give It Up to Me (Sean Paul feat. Keyshia Cole)

Hips Don't Lie (Shakira)

Anymotion (Lee Hyo-lee)

Dark Angel (Lee Hyo-lee)

Closer (Lee Hyo-lee)

Straight Up (Lee Hyo lee)

Passion (Jewelry)

The Club (Chun sang Jee hee)

Boomerang (Chun sang Jee hee)

EZ Do Dance (Baek Ji young)

Cutie Honey (Ayumi Hamasaki)

Yul Jung (SE7EN)

Double (BoA)

Valenti (BoA)

Get this Party Started (Pink)

Caught Up (Usher)

Promiscuous (Nelly Furtado and Timbaland)

and so many others...

The costumes were waiter outfits for Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto

-black sleeveless top, dark blue jeans, and black converse for Sasuke

-olive green tank top, fading skinny jeans, and pink converse for Sakura

-lavender tank top with fish net long sleeves, black tight pants, and tan boots for Hinata

-white plain top, black bell bottoms with a golden dragon on the right leg, and grey converse for Tenten

pale pink tank top, jean miniskirt and leggings, and high heels for Ino.

There was gonna be a very long bar complete with black leather stools. The lighting was to be very dim. There were going to be a few tables but the space was mostly for dancing. The stage area would have soft white lighting.

"Well, meeting adjourned for today," said Ino.

"When will the club open," asked Sakura.

"In a week," replied Naruto.

"Since we know you guys hate shopping, we girls will go to the mall over the weekends and shop ourselves," said Ino.

The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"See you tomorrow at the same place, same time," said Ino.

"OK," everyone replied.


	5. Shopping LIST

The Next Day...

"You two look like you had the greatest day of your life," remarked Ino.

A very hasseled looking Sakura and Sasuke arrived five minutes late.

"Well, did you promote our lovely club?"

"Yeah! How did it go?"

"How did you survive?"

A barrage of questions greeted them.

Sasuke started off. "You guys so owe us!"

Sakura continued. "Yeah! We were trampled by millions and we had to practically scream. Our eadrums are also permanently damaged with all the screaming and choruses of "Yes!" we heard!"

"Ok ok ok," Ino said. "Yeah we owe you."

"Anyways Sakura," said Tenten.

"Yeah," answered Sakura as she sat down.

"I made a plan of all the malls and places we are going," she said.

"Let's see," Sakura answered.

At this statement, the boys immediately left.

Tenten's Wonderful shopping list..

Materials needed...

-Clothes

-Accessories

-Spray paint

-Tables

-Stools

-Chairs

-lightbulbs

-make up

Food needed

-Cokes

-Sprite

-Nachos

-Cheese

-Budweiser cans

-Strawberries

-Melons

-peach

-kiwi

-Vanilla ice Cream

-Dif. Fruit Sherbets

-Bubbles (for bubble tea!)

Places to visit

-Hyundai Department Store

-Shinsegae

-Itaewon

-Newcore

-COEX

"That's everything we need," Sakura said.

"Well I'll pick up everyone, ok," asked Ino.

"OK," everyone chorused.

"We have a whole day ahead of us! Get some sleep!"

"Yes ma'am!"

And with that, the shopping commitee's meeting was adjourned.

lovesjak: sry my chapters r so short but DON'T WORRY! I'll get 2 the club soon! I hav a lot of school so...BUT DON"T WORRY! SAK AND SAS R GONNA GET GETHER! As 4 my chappies...i rly can't do anything about them! im sry! This chapter is one of the chappies 4 preparation of what's coming up!


	6. Chat time!

Helpful info…

shikakunluver4eva: Ino

fierydragon: Tenten

sakurablossomsbloom: Sakura

whitebunnymiracle: Hinata

ramenandhinachan: Naruto

darkavenger: Sasuke

thebloody1: Neji

shogithinker: Shikamaru

That night...

shikakunluver4eva: hey guys!

fierydragon: whad'dup?

sakurablossomsbloom: y'd u call?

whitebunnymiracle: hey!

shikakunluver4eva: well anyways...

Suddenly

ramenandhinachan: mind if we drop in?

darkavenger: it's getting boring...

thebloody1: im glad we don't hav 2 shop

shogithinker: yeah...there r some pretty good clouds

shikakunluver4eva: seriously shika! all u do is watch clouds

sakurablossomsbloom: kkk

shogithinker: wat's so funny about cloud watching!

sakurablossomsbloom: u sound like an old man wit ur screen name

shogithinker: and y is that?

sakurablossomsbloom: only

shikakunluver4eva: old

fierydragon: men

sakurablossomsbloom: play

shikakunluver4eva: SHOGI!

shogithinker: whatever...

fierydragon: let's play truth or dare!

ramenandhinachan: then can i go first?

sakurablossomsbloom: umm...ok...

ramenandhinachan: k! Sasuke!

darkavenger: wat dobe?

ramenandhinachan: truth or dare?

darkavenger: fine, truth

ramenandhinachan: not a dare? r u a chicken?

darkavenger: i see it pointless 2 go out in the middle of the night 2 do some crazy deed.

ramenandhinachan: fine...do u like sakura

darkavenger: do u think i would like some1 who probably dyed her hair pink?

sakurablossomsbloom: HEY I DID NOT DYE IT! IT'S NORMALLY PINK!

darkavenger: yeah right.

sakurablossomsbloom has left the chat room

shikakunluver4eva: sasuke, i will someday roast u over the flaming pits of hell

darkavenger:wat did i do

fierydragon: u hurt sakura's feelings! someday i will make sure u will regret it!

darkavenger: whatever

whitebunnymiracle: let's try 2 comfort her 2morrow

shikakunluver: yeah

fierydragon: ok

This chat room has been erased.

just a short chappy i wrote on a whim! I'm sry I haven't updated! I was rly sick. Thanx 4 updating and remember 2 spread the word!


	7. A plan for two

Thanx for all of the support and everything! I'm kind of scared that my mom won't let me used the computer if I get bad grades on my report card. I know I make Sasuke sound like a jerk but he WILL get nicer. The song for Sakura's coloring also has a Japanese version because the singer is a Japanese artist. Everybody I also want 2 let u know that this was originally a friend's idea. I wanted 2 do something like this but I was too scared. Now, I luv all of ur reviews and support! Check out my friend. Her ID is sweetstrawberrystories. Once again, thanx 4 ur support and im sry 4 boring u wit this rly long note! Remember t apread the word!

After the Chat...

"Why are they so mad at me? Sheesh! I was only joking! Arghh! Now I have to apologize," grumbled Sasuke. He picked up the paper with Sakura's phone number on it.

"Ok let's see. HAR-UNO-SAKI. Send."

The coloring is Sonim's "Hoo ae" (후애)

Korean versionTranslated version

아마도 또 다시 만나지려나... Maybe we might see each other again

너를 떠나와도 내 마음은 같아 Even if you left, my heart is still the same

때론 차가웠던 네가 미웠는데 At times your cold self made me angry

차츰 닮아가네 어느새...Little by little, I'm starting to become like you

_Sakura's POV_

'I wonder who is calling at this time of the night,' she thought. 'Oh well...'

"Hello. I'm looking for a Haruno Sakura," said Sasuke.

"This is she," replied Sakura.

"It's Sasuke," he told her.

At this time, Sakura's voice became bitter.

"What do you want," she asked.

"I want to apologize," he said.

"WHAT THE-WAIT did you just say you wanted to APOLOGIZE?"

"Yes."

"All right. For what?"

"For thinking that you were a terrible dancer and insulting your hair."

"Are you serious?"

At this remark, the corners of Sasuke's mouth twitched into something somewhat of a smile.

"Yes I am. Now I want to make up for it."

"Yeah, to hurt me even more."

"Ouch you hurt. Here I am trying to be so nice to you and you have to ruin it."

"Fine. What do you want to do," she asked.

"I wanted to ask you out," he replied as innocently as you please.

"WHAT!!!! NO WAY! YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME," she nearly screeched.

"Please! It's nothing serious! Just a trip to this really nice cafe I know," he protested.

"I'm not sure..." she hesitated.

"Just come along for heaven's sake!" He was clearly angry.

She laughed and then said," Fine I'll go."

"When?"

"How about just after school next Friday?"

"Fine. I'll meet you at the school entrance."

"OK."

"Well, bye then."

"Yeah...oh wait!"

"What?"

"I accept your apology."

"OK. Bye then."

"Bye!"

Narrator's POV

Little did the two know that after this conversation, they were both thinking...'What have I just done?'


	8. shoppingINO STYLE part 1

sry i haven't updated as i usually have! i had 2 catch up on some homework that i hadn't finished! thanx 4 ur support and love! due 2 my teachers, i'll have 2 update during the weekends ㅠㅠ However! i'll try 2 update as often as possible! u'll see a lot of me during the vacations! once again, thank 4 ur support!

Shopping…INO STYLE!

Sakura had learned a VERY IMPORTANT lesson. Shopping with Ino is like going and doing drills for the military,' she thought as she gently sipped the last of her strawberry smoothie.

They had all come to the mall at 8'o clock. Well not ALL. Tenten had come about 5 seconds after. This caused her to deal with a VERY ANGRY Ino.

Flashback...

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR OUR CLUB, YOU SHOULD HAVE COME 5 MINUTES EARLIER!" Ino was red, had steam coming out of her ears, and had fire for eyes. She was very much like her name.

Everyone sweat dropped. --;; 'No wonder her name means boar of the mountain,' was the thought that passed through everyone's mind.

"Now let's see. Oh yeah! We're going to split up for the shopping. Hinata and Tenten, you guys get the food! Sakura and I will get the furniture. Then, we'll all meet back here for a break and clothes shopping! Understood," barked Ino.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good! Now let's shop!"

Hinata and Tenten...

"OK! we have the coke, sprite, nachos, cheese, Budweiser cans, strawberries, melons, peach, kiwi, vanilla ice cream, dif. Fruit Sherbets, and bubbles (for bubble tea!)," said Hinata.

"Let's go back to the little cafe now," said Tenten.

"I wonder if Sakura and Ino are finished, said Hinata."

"With Ino's expertise, they should be," assured Tenten.

With the last statement, the two laughed out loud.

Sakura and Ino...

"OK! We have everything right?"

"Let's see," answered Sakura.

Materials needed...

-Spray paint

-Tables

-Stools

-Chairs

-light bulbs

"Yep," she exclaimed.

"Let's go back to the cafe now," Ino said.

"OK," answered Sakura.

Back to the present...

She wondered. Should she tell, or should she not? They were her friends, but gossip went around faster than fire on a prairie. She decided that she would.

"You guys, I have something to tell you..."

Cliffy but kinda obvious. Well, I might continue some1 else's fic. See ya!


	9. shopping INO STYLE part 2

Chap 9: Really? OMG!

lovesjak: Just found some time and snuck in behind my mom's back. She hates fan fiction. So does my dad. If dad hadn't caught me, I would be updating so much more. This chapter is just something leading to the big meet!

Flashback

"You guys, I have something to tell you..."

PRESENT

"Go on Sakura." Ino was looking at her with her eyes, silently prodding her.

'Deep breath,' she told herself.

"I'm going to meet Sasuke at a little cafe," stated Sakura.

Her friends looked at her as if she had just told them that her parents were rhinoceroses.

Slowly, everyone started warming up to the idea.

"That's great!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yeah! Way to go girl!" said Ino as she punched her fist into the air.

"Congratulations," said Hinata with a soft shy smile.

"So have you decided what to wear?" asked Ino.

"I'm not sure," answered Sakura. "But," she continued, "I want to dress casual."

"That would probably go with the cafe style and decorations," supported Hinata.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go shop!" demanded Ino.

"You guys are the best!" said Sakura. She was feeling so much better about the meeting.

"Be careful Sakura!" warned Tenten. "Ino will probably drag you around the most expensive shops."

At this statement, Ino laughed.

"No Tenten, I was actually planning to go to Itaewon (place where the prices are downright cheap!) and go shopping!" she replied.

"Well then," said Tenten, "We're coming as well!"

"Yep!" agreed Hinata. I found this awesome t-shirt and I need some pants to go with it!

"Trying to impress Naruto?

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-t-t a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t a-a-a-a-ll!" she stuttered.

"Yeah right!" smirked Tenten.

What about you Tenten? You never have really expressed a huge interest in shopping. Trying to get Neji to notice you more?" asked Ino.

"I don't think Neji is interested in another girl," remarked Hinata.

Tenten glared at Hinata and then retorted Ino's remark by saying, "Well then, I think the same can be said about you and Shikamaru."

"You guys?" asked Sakura.

"What?" they asked back in a somewhat irritated voice except for Hinata.

"Why don't we just go shopping?" she suggested meekly.

"OK," they calmly replied.

And off they piled into their Starcraft (a really expensive car for celebrities. in case i haven't made it clear to you before, the girls are filthy rich. kk). To Itaewon!

lovesjak: hey every1 thanx 4 ur comments. it is already near finals and i just got picked for this poem recitation for speech and drama so i m updating 2 weeks later. im sry! it's just i have some major tests that i can't blow off and i worked really hard for the spot in drama (only two people could be chosen out of 160 students). i'll try to update earlier so keep on checking! luv ya! oh yeah! check out my new fanfic! it's called HIDDEN LOVE! in Gakuen Alice. plz read and comment! thanx!


	10. shoppingINO STYLE part 3

Lovesjak:Hey evry1! Longtime no see! I'm so sry, im in another skool n the work is tough, neways this chappie isn't that exciting, just another filler. This is an AU fic so Itachi is the nice older brother here…. I promise, the next fic will be the date!!! Luv yaz~

* * *

At Itaewon…

The girls all got off of the Starcraft and were stared at by all the passerby. They looked around, split up and came one hour later…

(AN: Since I made them split up, I'll just have them meet up again and talk about what they bought XD)

"So Sakura, did you buy anything?" asked Ino.

"Yah," she answered, "I bought this cute white lace camisole, this loose blouse kind of long sleeve shirt, this grey jean miniskirt, and these awesome leather high heel boots!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Aren't you going to wear anything on top?" asked Hinata.

"I think I'll just wear a simple white parka from baby Phat," answered Sakura.

"That sounds cute," said Ino, "what about you Hinata?"

"I just bought some cute black flats, light blue Betsy Johnson leggings, and this cute one shoulder top,"said Hinata.

"Excellent. Tenten?

"I only bought one thing but I swear, you're going to LOVE it!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Come on then, what is it?" asked Sakura.

"Don't keep us waiting!" exclaimed Ino.

Tenten offered a sly smile and pulled out a pair of black boots. Stiletto boots.

"Damn girl! You work those boots for Neji!" said Ino.

"Wh-what do you mean Ino? Neji and I…Neji…" spluttered Tenten.

"Well Tenten, everyone knows you too will be the perfect pair!" Ino exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah! You can't deny that!" said Sakura.

"Neji nii-san really likes you," said Hinata with a shy smile.

At this time, the guys were also talking.

"So teme, did you listen to Ino and apologize?" asked Naruto

"Troublesome…" muttered Shikamaru.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, "I also asked her out"

At this remark all of the boys choked on their drinks. All except Naruto.

"So you're asking her out? That's great!" exclaimed Naruto.

And then, after a moment, the information sank in….

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Oh heavenly gods! The apocalypse has come!!!!!" screeched Naruto.

Everyone was just like 'WTF????'

"Well, good luck with that," said Neji.

"Yeah. It's gonna be so troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Neji.

"Probably to Deuxieme (NOTE: Deuxieme is a real little café that my friend introduced me to. The food is SOOOOOOOOOO Good!)," answered Sasuke.

"My, my Sasuke. Already introducing her to the family?" Neji asked while smirking.

"Can it Hyuuga. It's just Itachi," answered Sasuke with a glare.

"Well good luck," said Shikamaru while yawning."

"I'm gonna need it," answered Sasuke.

* * *

Lovesjak: Please review and heck my other story!


	11. PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hi everyone! This is lovesjak! I know it's been a REALLYYYY LONG time since I last updated. After reviewing the story and some of the content and plot, I've decided to start from scratch—with one difference. I will be starting a prequel from before Anyclub titled Anymotion and Anymotion, Anyclub, and the sequel Anystar will make up the ANYCALL series. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I promise I will try my hardest to get these fics up and running!


End file.
